


How Did Things Even End?

by Unicorh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breakup, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, badboyhalo is also in this, fear of commitment, its not that sad dw, maybe idk, sapnap is mentioned, slight angst, wilbur tommy and tubbo mentioned, you decide if its happy or not oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorh/pseuds/Unicorh
Summary: Looking back on it, it seems so small, so insignificant. How did things end so badly? How did things even end?Hello I've never posted on here so pls lmk if I mess something up. :) I wrote this fic based off of the song Solo by Samsa! I used to write on wattpad for another fandom so I've never written for Dteam sorry if its bad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	How Did Things Even End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time posting a fic to ao3! bare with me if I mess it up haha. please let me know if you enjoyed this fic because I write a lot but never actually post anything. Also if you know me irl ... no you dont please keep moving :)

Looking back on it, it seems so small, so insignificant. How did things end so badly? How did things even end? 

Dream woke with a shudder. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he sat up in bed. He was thinking too much again as he drifted off the sleep the night before. He groaned and reached blindly for the phone he had abandoned on the nightstand. The light was harsh and he was quick to lower it for the sake of his already tired eyes. 4:00am the screen read. 4:00am he was sitting up in his dimly lit room crying over another dumb dream. A dream about something he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself. 

Figuring he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon he threw the covers away and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Reaching his arms to the air stretching his sore limbs. Dream rose to his feet and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was his first mistake, the dark circles under his eyes said all he needed to know about his recent sleeping patterns. With a sigh he turned on the tap and splashed some cold water to wake him up a bit more. 

‘Fuck this’ he thought to himself, quickly stripping and entering the shower, he let out a hiss at the temperature, not having waited long enough for the water to heat up.  
As he stood there under the water he let his eyes slip closed. He needed time to think. Recently he was invited to a small gathering hosted by his friend Bad. Dream felt like he hadn't gotten out much. He thought back to the phone call he had with Bad. 

‘Hello? Dream? You there.’

‘Huh? Oh yeah what's up, sorry haven't been getting much sleep lately.’

‘Oh. well I was thinking. I'm planning on having a small get together, not like a party or anything but just a few friends, ya know like the old days.’ Dream paused at that. The old days. Before he could think a sigh left his lips. Bad continued ‘ look I know what you're thinking, but I think it will be fun, you need to start getting out more. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I’m getting worried’

‘I- well-’ Dream let out a sigh of defeat. ‘Yes yes okay I'll be there. Would you like me to bring anything?’ There was a pause. Bad thinking.

‘Yeah bring some chips, I don't care what kind you pick.’ Dream smiled at that. 

‘Okay, I'll see what I can do.’

‘Great I can't wait to see you!’ Bad paused taking a deep breath. ‘Oh and Dream?’ another pause. Dream hummed in answer. ‘I know things have been hard lately, so I'm letting you know now, he will be there.’ Dream’s breath hitched, barely audible but Bad heard it. A few shaky breaths.

‘I know… I just-’ Dream paused, mulling over his next words. He shook his head. ‘Nevermind I'll be okay thanks Bad’ with a heavy sigh Dream ended the call before anything further could be said.

Dream reopened his eyes. How long had he been standing here? Under the running water. He quickly finished washing up before shutting the water off and stepping into the cold air of the bathroom. Walking back into his room, he began rummaging through his clothes for something to wear. After not much thought dream was dressed settling for a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt and a nice black jacket over top. Nothing fancy, Bad had stated multiple times it was not a party so he figured his attire was appropriate. Glancing at the clock on his desk he read it. 5:00am. It was still so early, Bad hadn't asked for him to be over until later that night, 5:00pm to be exact. Dream had exactly 12 hours to convince himself that seeing his friends was a good idea.

Deciding it was too early to even go shopping for said chips. Dream made his way to the kitchen. He reached for the fridge grabbing some left over food he had from the night before. Shoving it into the microwave and walking away to start some coffee. 

The house was quiet. ‘Perks of living alone’ Dream thought. Right now though it was too quiet for his liking. For the first time since he woke Dream spoke aloud.  
“Alexa-” it came out strained. Clearing his throat he tried again  
“Alexa play my morning playlist on Spotify please.” the small device in the corner of the room lit up and began thinking.  
“Ok playing your morning playlist on Spotify”  
Dream hummed as music filled the air. The soft lull of easy beats helped clear his mind for a bit as he sat and ate his breakfast. Once he was finished Dream discarded the leftover containers into the bin and made his way back to the bathroom, pulling out a tooth brush. He began to brush away the bitter taste of coffee. He glanced at the clock. 7:00am. Still too early. Dream made his way to the couch in the living room. Taking a seat and grabbing the remote, he flipped through the channels searching for any type of background noise. He finally settled on some local news station. The tv droned on as dream scrolled through his phone. 

Opening snapchat Dream was greeted with the normal random pictures from his friends. His eyes fell to the bottom of the screen where an unopened image had been sent. The name completely gray indicating the receiver had ended the connection and would never receive said image. Dream doesn't even remember what he had sent. He thought back to what it could be. An apology maybe? A silly face? A blank screen? He’ll never know. He thought about how quickly the name had turned gray. It was barely the next day after he had arrived to his home, alone.

Quickly scrolling away he noticed he had a few memories to look back on. With a smile he opened them. A small chuckle left his lips as he viewed funny faces with him and his friends. They all looked so happy, not a care in the world. His smile dropped. The next image displayed on screen now taunting him. He stared at his stupid smile, eyes crinkled in happiness. He felt bitterness rise. His eyes drifted to the boy next to him, the same happy expression. Dream remembers that day. 

They sat in the back of a car, on their way back from a short beach vacation. Both boys had rosy sun kissed cheeks. 

“George! Take a picture with me, pleaseeee” Dream threw his arm around said boy and held his phone out.

“Nooo Dream I look like shit right now.” George covered his face to further object.

“Not true, I think you look beautiful” Dream practically sang as he moved the boys hands away, they stared at each other, smiles so wide. Dream reached out cupping the smaller boy's face. 

“I love you.” The words were simple. Spoken with emotion. A flicker of concern flashed across the brown haired boy's face before shifting into a false smile. Without another word their lips met. Dream smiled into the kiss, letting out a deep breath through his nose. He let his eyes slip shut as it continued. Blissfully unaware of the brown eyes filled with concern now looking at the blond boy who meant the world to him.

“I thought I deleted all of these’ Dream thought to himself. When had he begun crying? He brought a hand to his face wiping the tears away. He looked down, His thumb hovered over the delete button, yet something inside was preventing him from actually hitting it. Dream dropped his phone. And let out a frustrated noise. As much as he didn't want to keep thinking his brain failed to blank and kept the memory going.

Dream gazed over at the sleeping boy. Slumped over in his seat quiet snores the only noise to be heard. A harsh bump in the road caused him to stir. He blinked a few times before yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Good morning, or night I suppose” Dream flashed a toothy grin at the tired boy.  
“What time is it? '' George sat up straighter. He noticed he still had his headphones in and quickly paused the song on his phone removing the buds.  
“Nearing midnight, we should be home soon.” Dream noticed George had an unreadable emotion. He stared trying to decipher it before finally opening his mouth to ask. While at the same time George spoke

“Everything okay?”

“I think we should break up.”

“What?” was all dream could say. Immediately his brain started working. His vision blurring. George spoke again, louder this time.

“I think we should break up Dream.” George's gaze was harsh. Not a hint of playfulness.

“George I- what? Why?” Dream could feel his heart beating in his chest, he briefly wondered if George could hear it. 

“I just don't think this is working.” George spoke fast. 

“Did I do something wrong? I thought things were going great George please don't do this I- I love you” Dream was rambling. He knew. 

“Stop dream” George had a hint of venom in his words. 

“Talk to me George, we can work things out, what's wrong?” dream reached a hand out placing it on his boyfriends. George ripped his hand away as if it had burned him. 

“Nothings wrong. There's nothing to say.” George was bordering yelling. Dream couldn't help but match the tone.

“So what just like that? You think it's over?” Dream couldn't lie he was angry.

“No Dream it is over. There's nothing more to it now drop this!” they were properly yelling now. Dream felt A pang of guilt for the driver who kept his eyes forward. 

“Fuck George give me something here. I'm trying.” tears rolled freely down his cheeks no longer red from the sun but burning bright from emotion. 

“Dream fuck off” Dream noticed a few tears roll down the others cheek before being quickly swept away. With a defeated sigh. Dream remained quiet. The only sound now small sniffles as Dream willed himself to not break down.  
'what happened?' Dream thought to himself.  
After awhile Dream could no longer fight sleep and his eyes slipped closed. Tear tracks stained his cheeks.  
Dream woke with a gasp he glanced over to the seat beside him hoping to see the sleeping body of his boyfriend. A disappointed noise left his mouth. Dream cleared his throat. 

“Where's George” the words were harsh in the quiet car. 

“He requested another location. Dropped him off.” dream felt the tears return. 

“oh”

Dream snapped his eyes open. When had he fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes and gasped when it felt wet. He angrily wiped away the tears and sat up. He glanced at the clock. It was now 3pm. Dream stood and walked into the bathroom. He splashed more water. He looked awful. Hair messy, cheeks red, eyes puffy. He was glad there was still a few hours before he needed to leave. As he stared at his reflection he thought. 

'Look at you? Pathetic, what would your friends think if they saw you now?'

Dream shook his head. A million questions ran through his head.  
‘Would George have a new boyfriend?’  
‘Does he still think of me?’  
‘Will things be awkward’  
‘Should I even go?’  
Dream snapped from his thoughts, he relaxed his hands that he didn't realize had been gripping the sink with harsh force.  
“Fuck” a soft exhale seemed to echo though the silent house. Maybe the quiet house wasn't a perk, it was slowly becoming his demise.

Dream sat in his car outside of Bad's house. He has no idea how he had convinced himself to actually show up. Even now he debated starting his car and leaving. Running his hands through his hair, messing it up a bit he sighed.

‘Why was this so hard?’ Dream glanced through the front window of the house, he would see a few familiar faces. Skeppy of course, Wilbur and his whole possy of siblings, even Techno would probably be seen, his bright pink hair tied in a messy loose bun. Dream looked back to his steering wheel, his hands shook. He couldn't do this. He fumbled with the keys, they slipped from his shaky grip. Mumbling curses he bent down to retrieve them.

A sudden tap on the window made him jump, his head colliding with the steering wheel.

“What the fuck?” he sat up rubbing the back of his head. His eyes moved to glare at the culprit. His gaze softened as he met eyes with the one and only Bad. Bad stood there waving a hand for Dream to exit. With much hesitation, Dream unlocked his doors and stepped out.

“Hey Bad” Dream rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Dream! I'm glad you could make it. I was starting to think you weren't coming” the last few words were said with an accusatory tone but Dream knew it was nothing hostile. Bad was right to think that. 

“Yeah yeah, I missed you” Dream pushed an arm out to lightly shove Bad's shoulder.

“Come on let's go inside, everyone else is already here.” Dream cringed at that. Guilt set in as he walked forwards slightly behind Bad. As they got closer Dream could hear music playing and people talking. Bad pushed the door open and bright LED lights hit Dreams eyes. He blinked a few times trying to adjust. He quickly scanned the room of people, for this not being a party there sure was a lot of guests. 

“Make yourself at home, food in the kitchen drinks in the fridge ya know. I'm going to go with Skeppy and get more drinks we’ll be back okay” Dream looked at Bad.

“You're leaving?” Dream tensed. 

“Yes Dream you're a big boy who can handle being alone with FRIENDS” Bad chuckled at that and turned on his heel to leave. Dream sighed and went to grab a drink from the fridge. He sighed at the lack of options. Grabbing a can and cracking it open Dream took a large gulp. He scanned the crowd of people, shuffling his feet nervously.

‘Bad is right’ Dream thought to himself.

‘These people are my friends’ taking another long sip Dream began to walk. No destination in mind he plastered a smile to his face.

“Dream! Hey Dream!” he whipped his head around. He spotted a small figure waving a hand from across the room. Quickly turning on his heal Dream walked towards the voice. It felt like an eternity before he reached the other end of the room. 

“Hey man how’ve you been?” a boy with sandy blonde hair smiled up at him from his seat on a windowsill. 

“Hey Tommy, I’m good.” Dream hummed and sipped the last of his drink. He already longed for another. 

“I overheard Bad saying you'd be here. Surprised to actually see you though. Been awhile ey?” Dream looked at his feet.

“Haha yeah, been kinda busy. Work n’ stuff” He scratched at the back of his neck. 

“Ah well hope that's going well. Listen, I'd love to sit and chat more but I sent Tubbo for some drinks over 10 mins ago and haven't seen him since. God knows what he's up to.” Tommy let out a loud laugh at his own words. Dream felt lighter at the familiar sound. He missed hearing his friends laugh. 

“Oh but if you are looking for someone to chat with I think I saw Sapnap over on the couch although i'm sure you know that.” Tommy hopped to his feet and waved goodbye as he disappeared down a hallway. Dream cringed at the idea of his mentioned friend. He hasn't spoken to him. Ignoring all of his worried calls and texts. With a sigh, Dream made his way back to the kitchen, this time scanning the counter for anything stronger than his previous drink. He quickly spotted a nearly empty bottle of clear liquid. 

‘Perfect’ he thought. He snatched the bottle up and looked for a cup to drink from. Not seeing any he shrugged his shoulders and popped the cap off. A shiver ran through his body as he brought the bottle to his lips swiftly swallowing the rest. Dream shook and placed the empty bottle down. Popping the fridge back open he grabbed another can. Before he could open it a hand was placed on his back. He jumped slightly.

“Easy there big man, just me.” Dream relaxed at the voice.

“Hello Wilbur.” Dream turned to meet the taller man. Said man had a huge smile on his lips, eyes glossed over and cheeks flushed. Dream let out a breathy laugh, of course Wilbur would already be gone. 

“Long time no see.” Wilbur's words slightly slurred together. Dream allowed himself to be pulled into a side hug starting to feel lighter.

“I know, I miss seeing you guys.” Dream smiled. He did miss them, he almost forgot why he hadn't seen them in the first place. 

“Well you are free to visit me anytime! I'm sure the boys would love to have you over more often.” Wilbur finally released the grasp he had on his friends shoulders. “Speaking of, I came to ask if you've seen any of them? Specifically Techno? That man is impossible to keep track of.” Dream shook his head. 

“Nope sorry, I saw Tommy a little bit ago but no sign of Techno.” Wilbur closed his eyes in thought.

“Mmm rats. I suppose this is where I leave you then. Always a pleasure Dream.” with a weirdly formal nod Wilbur too took off into the crowd. Dream laughed as opened his new drink and began to sip it, taking it slower than the first. Filled with more confidence, Dream began to work his way to the couch. He passed by a few others giving them a quick wave before moving on. 

Dream felt good. He felt happy. A smile found its way to his lips as he walked. A slight pep in his step. Finally reaching the couches Dream lit up at the sight of a familiar figure. Black jeans, black turtleneck and white tee. Dream could spot him a mile away. 

“Sapnap! Hey man how’ve you-” Dream stopped. The hand that he raised to wave quickly fell to his side and his smile fell shifting into a trembling lip. Inhaling a shaky breath Dream his eyes sting. He squeezed them shut begging himself to not cry. Dream opened his eyes again and glanced at the figure sitting next to Sapnap on said couch. Sensing a shift in the air Sapnap looked up quickly meeting shiny green eyes. 

“Dream?” Sapnaps voice felt like a slap. Dream cringed at the spoiled moment.

“Uh- I” Dream stumbled as he wracked his brain for any coherent thought. His head felt dizzy. Taking a step back he felt like everyone was watching him.

“Dream?” this time another voice spoke. Dreams eyes darted up quickly, glossing over as he met the warmest brown eyes. He let out a huff. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water. He forced words to leave his mouth.

“Hi.” he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Brown eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room, they crinkled just like how they used to. Dream thought back to the picture. 

“hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed! also I do have the actual morning playlist Dream listens to in this. My spotify is @ Unicorh and the playlist is called Morning Coffee! feel free to check out my other playlists I have based around the Dream SMP lore.


End file.
